fallout 3: logan the wanderer
by jeff77101
Summary: in this short story we follow logan a ambitious but clumbsy wastelander. please leave comments. thanks


This is my first fanfiction so bare with me lol.

This story will follow an average wastelander, this story will show you to what happened before and after he passed you in the game. Also I don't own anything related to fallout and Bethesda, I just admire their work.

The year is 2277 and the place is the former capital of the free world that was once called Washington DC, but these days it is called the capital wasteland. At a glance it looks barren and inhospitable, but up close it is teaming with horrendous mutants and crazed people that will kill for scraps of food. The weather is warm and the sky filled with clouds, at night you can see camp fires scattered across the landscape.

Traveling east for days on route 66, Logan Myers, a 22 year old male passes an old rusted sign that reads "Welcome Washington DC", also he can see the Washington monument in the distance. Growing tired and hungry Logan searches for the nearest settlement, so he can buy some food. After walking for a couple of hours Logan sits on the side of the road when all of a sudden he sees something on the corner of his eye and to his reaction he pulls out his knife and stabs to be what appears to be a vicious dog in the throat. After he settles he mutters "at least I get a free meal out of this".

Now that he is full from eating Logan is now in search of a place to rest for the night. He finds what appears to be an old abandoned house, cautiously he enters with his pistol drawn ready to fire at the sight of anything. Someone walks around the corner to greet him and says "hi mist"

"BANG!" Logan's gun goes off, before the sentence is even done being spoken.

After the gun smoke clears, he realizes that it was only a child that was about 10 years old. "Oh god what have I done to this innocent child!" Logan yells.

As Logan runs to the door to leave before anyone shows up, he sees a note on the door that says "went to Megaton to get supplies, won't be back until 10 tonight- love mom"

Logan thinks to himself "what will she think when she comes home to this?"

After about an hour and 4 miles away from where the incident took place Logan sees a lady that looks to be around 30 years old. She's walking in the direction of the house and it's almost 10 o'clock. She stops to say something to him "it's a nice night isn't it?"

"Um.. Yes it is" Logan nervously replies

"My name is Rita by the way, and yours is if you don't mind me asking?" the lady curiously asks

"Oh my name? my name is umm.. Bob" Logan thinking it would be smart to not give out his real name just in case this is the Childs mom.

"Well it's nice to meet you bob, it's rare to meet someone and not be shot at or chased"

"Yeah surprisingly there are still some good people left in the world" Logan says quietly

"Well I've better get home I don't want to keep my son waiting any longer now" says Rita.

"yeah tha-that wouldn't be g-good" Logan replies nervously as he has just realized that Rita is the mother of the dead child.

"bye now" Rita says as she walks away

Logan then walks for a few more hours and finds a settlement he then sees a sign that says "Megaton" he is greeted by a robotron that says "Welcome to megaton" in a robotic voice.

He goes in the town and walks into Moriarty's Saloon and gets a room for the night. As the night goes on Logan can't sleep because he has the child on his mind and is pondering on the thought of Ritas reaction when she arrived at her home to see her sons lifeless body. Around 3 A.M. he finally falls asleep.

At 9 A.M. Logan awakes to a bar fight downstairs, he gets dressed and gets his things together a few minutes later. He sits down on a stool at the bar "what can I get you smooth-skin" gob says in the scratchy voice that all ghouls have.

"Do you have coffee?" Logan asks

"Yeah, we have some but its gonna cost more than it usually does" gob bluntly says.

"Oh and how much is it usually?" asks Logan.

"3 caps a cup, but it will be 6 until we get a resupply from the caravan, they haven't showed up on schedule" gob explains.

"If you're talking about Crow's Caravan, I heard that they haven't been showing up to their usual destinations in the past few days" says a megaton settler.

"hey smooth-skin, if you're interested in finding out what happened to that caravan I can give you a lump sum of caps, I really need those supplies in asap, how about it? Gob asks Logan.

"Yeah sure, sounds like something I can do" says Logan in a stern tone.

Logan finishes his cup of black coffee and gets up and leaves the saloon. As he walked out of Megaton he overhears a person saying "did you hear about poor Ritas son? What an awful thing, I know people are bad out there, but not that bad it was just a child a ten year old child for crying out loud"

Logan walks away faster. After going to the last spot Crow's caravan was spotted Logan looks for tracks to see which direction they would lead him. He finds a set of Brahmin tracks and they go up north towards the Bethesda ruins. When he arrives at the Bethesda ruins he sees that there is a puddle of blood where the tracks end. After seeing the blood he draws his gun and looks around, he then hears a door close. Logan slowly approaches the area he heard the door close. After finding the door, he enters the building labeled "Bethesda office west". As he walks in the building a horrible odor hits him like a brick. He slowly sneaks his way through the hallways and checking every room for possible assailants. Logan then hears voices, they are on the second floor of the building. Logan peeks his head around the corner and sees 10 raiders all gathered. "I would like to gather all of you today and celebrate our victory on getting that damn caravan, now we don't have to worry about food and water for weeks to come! And we have lots of booze so we can get fucked up ha-ha" the leading raider announces.

Logan quietly pulls out a grenade and pulls the pin then throws the grenade in the middle of all the raiders "BOOM!" the grenade explodes loudly killing all 10 raiders. After checking the building for any more raiders, Logan goes in the room where the raiders were killed. He then learns the fate of Crow's caravan, they were all killed. Logan finds a bottle of whiskey, and puts it in his bag. As he walks towards megaton he opens the bottle and takes a few swigs.

After about thirty minutes Logan is pretty buzzed by now and he is only 3 miles from megaton it is dark. Suddenly a blinding flash of light fills the horizon and then a mushroom cloud forms with the loudest bang he has ever heard. With no time to react Logan is thrown back twenty feet by the blast wave and is knocked unconscious.

The next morning Logan wakes up, he is confused on what happened. "it must have been that damn nuke in the middle of that city, what kind of retards build a city around a nuke?" he thought.

He finds some people stumbling they say they are from megaton "who did this?" Logan asks.

"It was that fucking vault 101 boy, I knew there was something suspicious about him" said one of the megaton refugees.

"He went towards Tenpenny tower" a familiar voice said.

That familiar voice was Rita, Logan's heart had dropped when he realized it was her. "he passed me when I was walking here, I didn't know where else to go since my son…" Rita said right before she burst in to tears.

"Hey Logan you can get him, right?" another familiar voice said.

It was gob this time "hey wait I thought you were bob?" Rita said.

"uh oh" Logan mumbled.

"Hey now I get it, I just connected the dots, you lied about your name and you were walking away from my house the same night my little boy died! You fucking animal he was just a boy a little boy!" Rita screamed.

Logan slowly reached for his pistol and shot everyone in panic, then he ran off into the distance never to be seen in the DC area again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~please leave comments and let me know if you want to hear about logan any more, thank you for reading.


End file.
